In forming end cuts on pipe, it is necessary to make straight cuts and angle cuts, preparatory to welding the pipe ends to vessels, or other pipe, many of such cuts being designed to enter a vessel or other pipe at an angle, requiring an accurate pattern for the cut. Many cuts of this kind are now performed with the use of templates, which must be carefully prepared by expert artisans and which are difficult for the average workman to follow with the degree of accuracy necessary for a good fit. It is an object of this invention to provide a device that may be preset by an operator, by use of protractors and measuring data mounted on the device, to effect the angle of cut desired and where multiple cuts at the same angle are desired, these cuts can be effected with minimum labor and with exact accuracy.